Le Coeur du Ciel
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Tsuna est devenu Boss des Vongola et tout semble aller pour le mieux mais il s'avère qu'il est tombé amoureux de l'un de ses Gardiens... Alors que son grand frère dont seul Reborn connaissait l'existence débarque avec sa propre famille. Et oui, le grand frère de Tsuna s'avère être le Dixième Boss de la Famille la plus puissante du Japon, les Kuran. [YAOI à venir]


Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages ne sont pas moi malheureusement mais je remercie énormément Amano-sensei de nous les avoir fait découvrir ^^ les autres personnages que vous allez avoir apparaître seront cependant les miens.

Rating : M

Attention : YAOI à venir alors ceux qui n'apprécient ni cette oeuvre (le manga) et qui sont homophobes, je vous prie de quitter cette histoire immédiatement car je ne serai pas responsable de votre perte précoce de neurones si vous choisissez de poursuivre votre lecture, à bonne entendeur ! Pour les autres, mes yaoistes préférés, soyez les bienvenus et bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Résumé : Tsuna est devenu Boss des Vongola et tout semble aller pour le mieux mais il s'avère qu'il est tombé amoureux de l'un de ses Gardiens... Alors que son grand frère dont seul Reborn connaissait l'existence débarque avec sa propre famille. Et oui, le grand frère de Tsuna s'avère être le Dixième Boss de la Famille la plus puissante du Japon, les Kuran. A croire qu'être Boss de mafieux, c'est de famille !

Petit mot de l'auteure : Yo tout le monde ! Je débarque enfin sur ce fandom dont je suis également une grande fan ! Et je démarre fort en vous présentant ma première fanfiction Yaoi sur ce sujet ^^ J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et pour ce qui est des couples comme des nouveaux personnages, je ne dirai rien ici et vous laisse découvrir tout cela par vous-même ! _*ricane alors qu'elle esquive les tonfas d'une certaine alouette d'après les dires d'un certain ananas...*_ Alors à plus, les p'tits loups ! _*marmonne*_ Si Hibari-sama ne m'a pas tuée d'ici là !

Petites précisions :

\- Pensées des personnages en _italique_

\- Flask-back et noms des attaques en **gras**

\- Rêves ou extraits d'ouvrages en _**gras italique**_

* * *

 **Le Cœur du Ciel**

* * *

Cible 1 : Famille Kuran

\- Boss.

L'interpelé par ce titre posa ses prunelles glacées sur son bras-droit. Ce dernier s'inclina devant lui et tira de sa poche, un morceau de tissu immaculé qu'il lui tendit. Le dit Boss s'en saisit et s'essuya les mains sans quitter les cadavres qui s'étaient amassés autour de lui des yeux.

 _\- Jamais je ne les laisserai s'en prendre à mon petit frère et sa Famille. Jamais !_

Cette pensée qui le hantait depuis qu'il avait appris le Destin de son cadet. Depuis qu'il était devenu Boss, il veillait sur celui-ci, dans l'ombre. Cette protection s'était accrue lorsque Reborn s'était intéressé à son adorable petit frère. Sans doute, l'Hitman se doutait-il de quelque chose mais jamais il n'avait cherché à le contacter. Cela faisait pourtant quelques années qu'ils s'étaient quittés. Dès qu'il avait pris sa place de Chef de la Famille Kuran. La plus puissance Famille mafieuse du Japon tout entier. Personne ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler lorsque ce nom était évoqué, murmuré ou encore chuchoté dans le monde de la pègre. Tous les autres mafieux se tenaient à carreau en sachant qu'au moindre faux pas, les Gardiens du Ciel Kuran pouvaient leur tomber dessus et se débarrasser d'eux plus vite qu'ils pouvaient l'imaginer. Si les Gardiens étaient redoutés, leur Boss était sans nul doute, celui qui effrayait le plus. Yué Kuran, Jûbi (Juudaime) ou le Dixième du Nom. Le jeune homme d'à peine 26 ans (devenu Boss à 21 ans) possédait un charisme et une aura des plus imposantes. Bien que plus petit et menu que ses Gardiens, le jeune homme possédait néanmoins une silhouette musclée et élancée des plus agréables à regarder. Sa longue chevelure blanche, son teint pâle sans être maladif, des lèvres légèrement roses en plus d'un regard d'un magnifique et troublant bleu des glaces des Pôles lui conférait la beauté d'un ange. Un ange, certes mais des plus dangereux. Lorsqu'il se mettait en colère mieux valait ne pas se trouver sur son chemin au point que même ses hommes préféraient éviter de rester dans son sillage.

\- Boss ?

Le Boss ferma les yeux et sa flamme s'éteignit paisiblement avant qu'il ne pose son regard habituel sur son Gardien de la Pluie dont le regard inquiet ne lui plut guère. Il n'aimait pas voir les siens s'en faire pour lui, alors que c'était son rôle de veiller sur eux. Bien que son Gardien du Nuage soit l'exception confirmant cette règle. Où était-il encore passé celui-là d'ailleurs ? Ne sentant pas sa présence, le Boss Kuran retient juste à temps une grimace de douleur tandis que son cœur se serrait. Il ne percevait pas la présence du solitaire. Secouant brièvement la tête, il prit la parole, s'adressant à toute sa Famille.

\- En route pour l'Italie.

\- Pourquoi l'Italie, Boss ? Interrogea la voix grave de son bras-droit, le Gardien de la Tempête.

\- QG des Vongola. Et ce fut tout ce que Yué répondit faisant immédiatement comprendre aux siens la raison qui le poussait là-bas.

 _\- Sawada Tsunayoshi… Le frère cadet de notre Boss…_ Fut la pensée de chaque Gardien présent alors que le Boss des Kuran quittait l'endroit en ruine après le combat qui venait d'avoir lieux pour se rendre à son propre QG afin de préparer quelques affaires. Et pour prévenir une _certaine personne_ de son arrivée prochaine. Accessoirement.

oOo

Tsuna soupira en laissant sa tête reposer sur l'appui-tête de son fauteuil de cuir. Cela faisait environ cinq ans qu'il avait pris la suite du Neuvième du Nom et il en avait déjà plein le dos. Ses gardiens étaient insupportables, même en mission ils trouvaient le moyen de faire des dégâts et de lui rajouter une tonne de paperasse ! Il se gratta la tête et ferma les yeux quelques instants. Le silence régnait dans la propriété, une fois n'était pas coutume et ça faisait du bien ! Malgré le fait que cela soit assez inhabituel, il fallait quand même le préciser. Un bruit de porte claquant le fit quitter sa nonchalance et il ouvrit ses yeux bruns sur le nouvel arrivant. Moment de bug intense.

Tsuna eut un sourire et se leva de son fauteuil pour aller étreindre le nouveau venu qui l'entoura de ses bras puissants sans hésiter. Le plus jeune se blottit entre les bras du plus âgé qui le laissa faire, une lueur de tendresse au fond des lacs gelés qui lui servaient de prunelles. Les minutes passèrent sans que l'un des deux ne veuille rompre l'étreinte. Le châtain en profitait pas mal, gravant le parfum de l'autre homme dans sa mémoire au cas où ils ne puissent plus se revoir après le séjour probable que ce dernier allait sans doute lui demander.

\- Mes bras te manquaient tant que ça, petit frère ? Il suffisait de me le dire, je serai venu plus tôt.

Le ton amusé de la voix rauque et suave de l'aîné fit sourire Tsuna qui s'écarta un peu de lui pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Le visage fin mais indéniablement masculin de son vis-à-vis ne dévoilait aucune sorte d'expression. Les yeux bleus de givre hivernal scrutaient ceux noisette du cadet avant qu'un fantôme de sourire n'adoucisse quelque peu le visage dur.

\- Oui, tu m'as manqué depuis toutes ces années, aniki. Répondit Tsuna avec un sourire bien à lui.

Le dit aniki ne répondit pas et libéra son cadet de son étreinte avant de se promener dans le bureau de celui-ci. Il connaissait également bien cette pièce pour être venu quelques fois rendre visite au Neuvième du Nom lorsque celui-ci était encore le Boss Vongola de manière officielle. Mais le Decimo l'avait arrangée à sa façon. Une façon qui le fit pouffer intérieurement. Tsuna avait pris soin d'accrocher de nombreuses photos où lui et ses gardiens étaient représentés de leur rencontre jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Certaines étaient si comiques que Yué ne put empêcher un fantôme de sourire amusé prendre place sur ses lèvres. Les Gardiens de son petit frère adoptif étaient presque aussi arrangés que les siens. Même si les siens étaient pires dans leur genre, surtout au vu de leur passé.

\- Quel est l'objet de ta visite ?

Yué baissa la tête avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé en face du bureau de son cadet, la tête dans ses mains.

\- J'ai fait une grosse connerie…

\- Toi, faire une connerie ? Oh il va pleuvoir ! Tenta vainement de plaisanter le brun.

\- Je suis tombé amoureux de l'un de mes gardiens.

Clair, net et précis. Tout comme lui. Tranchant. Tsuna soupira. Il connaissait très bien cette situation, c'était son cas également. Il comprenait donc très bien ce que son grand frère pouvait ressentir. Il alla s'asseoir près de son aîné et posa une main compréhensive et réconfortante sur l'épaule de celui-ci. Yué le regarda alors droit dans les yeux. Ce qu'il y vit le fit sourire légèrement. Il n'était pas seul et son jeune frère n'allait pas lui refuser d'en parler… Tant mieux, au moins quelqu'un allait le comprendre. Ils commencèrent à parler. Ouvrant leurs cœurs à l'autre, la personne en qui ils avaient le plus confiance malgré qu'ils ne partagent aucun lien de sang. Vidant leurs sacs, riant parfois de leurs frasques ou de celles de leurs Gardiens, ces dernières étant les plus courantes.

La matinée passa rapidement et le repas du midi fut… Comme d'habitude très animé. Cependant, Yué n'y participa pas. N'ayant nullement faim, le jeune homme s'était retiré dans la chambre que son cadet lui avait attribuée à sa première visite. Allongé sur le lit couvert d'une parure de soie noire, le mafieux japonais laissait ses pensées vagabonder. Il ne pensait à la fois à rien et à tout ce qui pouvait attirer son attention, notamment sa propre « famille ». Ce ne fut qu'à l'heure du thé que le jeune homme à la chevelure de neige consentit à bouger. Il connaissait très bien les habitudes de son cadet et vu le fait qu'il faisait beau et plutôt une température agréable en cette fin de mai, Yué se rendit dans le jardin de la propriété, certain d'y trouver Tsuna et toute la bande de ce dernier comprenant Reborn et les autres ayant retrouvés une apparence normale. Et au vu des têtes époustouflantes des Gardiens Vongola, ses propres Gardiens avaient terminés de prendre leurs quartiers au sein de la demeure Vongola comme Tsuna l'avait proposé, sachant que son nii-san était des plus attaché à ses hommes quand bien même il n'en montrait rien. Yué resta un peu en retrait et observa la situation des plus rocambolesques qui se trouvait sous ses yeux. Les jumeaux Jarod et Jared étaient tout comme Hibari Kyoya, à l'écart des autres tout en faisant en sorte que ces derniers sentent leur présence. Lowan faisait son loir en roupillant dans l'herbe aux côté de Lambo, un chapeau de paille qui sortait dont on ne savait où dissimulant son visage des rayons solaires. Keith conversait tranquillement avec Yamamoto.

 _\- Tiens, les Gardiens de la Pluie ont l'air d'avoir rapidement sympathisés…_

Et cela sous les regards jaloux des Gardiens de la Tempête j'ai nommé Hayato Gokudera et Kanon Gemini… Allez savoir pourquoi ! _*rires de l'auteure*_ bien que ces derniers soient relativement discrets. Et enfin, Connors ne s'était pas fait prier pour débuter une séance de chamaillerie en règle avec Belphégor et Squalo.

 _\- Comme quoi, « Langue de Vipère » un jour, « Langue de Vipère » toujours…_

Yué se retourna en entendant Tsuna pouffer devant le spectacle. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à trouver tout cela amusant. Surtout avec le clin d'œil du genre «t'en fais pas, moi aussi ça m'amuse carrément » que son cadet lui lançait sans même se cacher.

\- Tch ! Je vais vraiment finir par me demander si la Varia et ton Gardien de la Brume n'ont pas déteint sur toi, avec les années, petit frère.

Le dit petit frère eut un sourire innocent plutôt convaincant avant de répondre sur un ton des plus enfantins.

\- Oh ! Que devrai-je dire de toi, nii-san ? Je pari que ton Gardien du Nuage a fait de même sur toi !

Cassé. Si Connors avait entendu ça, il se serait foutu royalement de sa gueule alors heureusement qu'il était distrait, cette fois. Tsuna sortit de l'ombre et s'avança, obtenant toute l'attention de sa famille.

\- Les amis, je vois que vous avez rencontrés les Gardiens de la Famille Kuran ! Je vais maintenant vous présenter leur Boss. Annonça-t-il avec un grand sourire lumineux qui surprit toute l'assistance, les anciens bébés compris.

Yué s'avança et prit la main que lui tendait son cadet avec une nette déférence qui les choqua encore davantage en plus de son physique. Il restait tout de même un peu plus grand que Tsuna.

\- Voici, Yué Kuran, le Dixième Boss de la Famille Kuran et mon grand frère.

Vous voyez les poudrières ? Ok, imaginez-vous en une mais avec des barils du genre de cette imposante brochette de mafieux qui figuraient parmi les plus puissants du monde et qui explosèrent d'un coup.

\- QUOI ?! JUUDAIME NO ANIKI ?!

\- Hn. Je crois que tu viens de les choquer à vie, ototo.

Tsuna haussa un sourcil à la manière de son aîné lorsque celui-ci demeurait perplexe devant les conneries de ses propres subordonnés et amis avant de lancer, sur un ton innocent qui ne trompa nullement ce dernier et ses Gardiens.

\- Non, tu penses ? Oups.

Tout en tirant la langue alors qu'il se retenait difficilement d'éclater de rire.

* * *

 **A Suivre...**

* * *

Coin des persos :

Moi : _*se fait toujours poursuivre par l'alouette*_ HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! ME FAIS PAS DE MAL HIBARI-SAMA !

Hibari : _*frappe l'auteure sans remords*_ Et pourquoi, je ne le ferai pas idiote d'omnivore ?

Moi : _*yeux de chibi tout mignon qui n'ont aucun effet, étrange...*_ JE FERAI TOUT CE QUE TU VEUX !

Hibari : _*s'arrête*_ Tout ?

Moi : _*étoiles dans les yeux en hochant frénétiquement la tête*_ OUI ! TOUT CE QUE VOUS VOUDREZ HIBARI-SAMA !

Hibari : _*sourire pervers*_ Oh ? _*se rapproche de l'auteure et lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille*_ ... ... ...

Moi : _*yeux qui s'écarquillent et grand sourire pervers*_ HAI ! WAKATA ! _*garde à vous*_ vous pouvez compter sur moi, Hibari-sama !

Hibari : _*sourire pervers toujours là_ * Bien, je te laisse faire omnivore.

Les autres membres de la Famille Vongola : _*sauf Reborn, commencent à flipper*_ Hibari... Fais trop peur !

Reborn : _*débarque de nul part en détéctive à la Sherlock Holmes*_ Ciaosu~ arriverez-vous à deviner ce que ces deux-là préparent ? _*aux lecteurs et lectrices*_ En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plus. _*sort Léon et le change en pistolet qu'il pointe sur les lecteurs et lectrices*_ Mettez une review avec votre Dernière Volonté afin que l'auteure poste rapidement la suite ! A bientôt !

* * *

 **Petit mot du jour**

Bonjour ou Bonsoir, cela dépend à quel moment, vous lisez ceci ! J'ose espéré que ce premier chapitre vous a plus ! Je l'avais laissé prendre la poussière depuis 2010 lorsque j'ai découvert la série avant de le retrouver cette après-midi en fouillant dans mes écris ! Alors après l'avoir modifié et corrigé voici donc la version finale de laquelle j'avoue être relativement satisfaite ! Donc, voilà... _*sourire débile*_ Bref quelques petites questions auxquelles je vous demanderai de répondre dans vos reviews si vous le voulez bien ! Les voici :

1- Quels couples aimeriez-vous voir parmi les Arcobareno ? Car je n'ai toujours pas d'idées là-dessus ! ^^'

2- Votre opening/ending favoris de l'animé de la série ? L'ending 16 pour moi ^^

3- Est-ce que je fais Tsuna encore un peu Dame-Tsuna ?

Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui ! Vu que je serai en BTS Blanc la semaine qui arrive, le chapitre deux ne sera pas pour toute suite. Je vous adore et j'ai hâte de connaître votre avis sur le début de cette fiction ! Ciaosu~ _*disparaît dans le Bazooka des Dix Ans en ricanant*_


End file.
